


Remember Me Like This

by thoughshebebbutlitle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughshebebbutlitle/pseuds/thoughshebebbutlitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he sees before his body fails him and he sinks to the ground is her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr and Fanfiction.net
> 
> Please like and comment!

The last thing he sees before his body fails him and he sinks to the ground is her. It's the actual her, red leather jacket and loose blonde hair, the one he wants to remember her as. Of course he loved Emma when she was the dark one, he had been stupid to say otherwise, but it was this her that had stolen his heart all those months ago (or was it years?) It is this image of an angel he will take with him into death, he does not know what is to come but he knows that what has passed was always her. His whole being is for her and it is worth sacrifing it all if it saved her. He can focus on nothing but red and yellow as his vision fades to black; she will remember him as a hero just as he will remember her as one too, the hero of his heart.


End file.
